This invention relates to a cowling for an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved protective cowling and air inlet device for the power head of an outboard motor.
It is well known with outboard motors that the powering internal combustion engine is normally enclosed within a protective cowling so as to provide protection for the internal combustion engine and a better appearance for the outboard motor. The protective cowling defines a cavity in which the internal combustion engine is contained. It is also well known that the engine must be supplied with copious amounts of air for the engine induction system. Conventionally, the protective cowling includes a rearwardly positioned, generally upwardly facing air inlet that will permit air to flow into the cavity of the protective cowling for supply to the engine induction system. It is normally the practice to provide a further cowling member that extends across this air inlet so as to prevent foreign objects from falling into the inlet and which defines with the remaining portion of the cowling a rearwardly facing air inlet opening. Rearwardly facing air inlet openings are normally incorporated so as to insure that water will not enter into the interior or the protective cowling and damage the engine and/or enter the induction system of the engine. However, such devices provide a generally restricted air inlet opening and this can adversely affect the power output of the engine.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved protective cowling and air inlet device for the power head of an outboard motor which will provide adequate air flow to the engine induction system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a protective cowling and air inlet device for the power head of an outboard motor that offers adequate air flow and yet will insure that water cannot enter the engine induction system or the cavity which surrounds the engine.